It has previously been proposed to use preparations containing organopolysiloxanes as lubricants for finishing sewing yarn and sewing thread to improve their sliding or slip properties. In general, organopolysiloxanes are used for this purpose in admixture with other substances, since the usual linear dimethylpolysiloxanes by themselves do not have adequate properties for sewing purposes. More particularly, the load-bearing capacity of the organopolysiloxanes is too low. The anti-electrostatic properties are also not satisfactory. The organopolysiloxanes are therefore mixed with other active ingredients to improve the properties of such preparations.
Mixtures with other lubricant or slip-improving components, such as waxes, antistatic agents and anticorrosive agents, because of the limited miscibility of these compounds with organopolysiloxanes, are stable for only a short time or must be used in the form of aqueous preparations, such as emulsions.
However, when finishing the yarn or thread in open galettes, such aqueous preparations rapidly lose water by evaporation. At the same time, there is a build-up of active ingredients on parts of the apparatus, which leads to heavy contamination and thus to uneven add-ons of the finish. Such aqueous preparations have the additional disadvantage of higher corrosiveness. Typical of this state of the art is, for example, the European Patent No. 0 056 095. It relates to a material for increasing the sliding ability of organic fibers. This material comprises at least one organosilicon compound, which contains at least one OSiR.sub.2 unit, in which R is the same or different and represents optionally substituted hydrocarbon groups with 1 to 10 carbon atoms and at least one grouping EQU --X.sub.a ArX.sub.a Ar--
per molecule, in which X represents the same or different members of the group ##STR1## wherein R' is hydrogen or has the same meaning as R and R" is a divalent aliphatic hydrocarbon group with 1 to 8 carbon atoms, Ar are the same or different, bivalent, optionally substituted, aromatic hydrocarbon groups and the subscript a is 0 or 1, at least one phosphorus compound, which confers electrostatic charge dissipating properties, and optionally other materials, including paraffin wax. The material is characterized in that it contains at least one compound of the formula EQU O=P[OCHR.sup.1 CHR.sup.1).sub.n OR.sup.2 ].sub.3
in which R' is hydrogen or the methyl group, with the proviso that in each --OCHR.sup.1 CHR.sup.1 -- unit, at least one R.sup.1 is hydrogen, R.sup.2 is hydrogen or a monovalent hydrocarbon group with 1 to 20 carbon atoms and n is 0 or a whole number from 1 to 15, with the proviso that n is at least 1, if R.sup.2 is hydrogen and that there is at least one --OCHR.sup.1 CHR.sup.1 -- unit in each phosphorus compound.
However, these materials endow the yarns and threads with insufficient sliding or slip ability, so that the yarn tension values are too high. This is also shown by the so-called stick-slip test. For this test, the yarn is pulled off over the yarn guiding and braking organs of a sewing machine at a given yarn tension and pull-off speed and the amplitude of the yarn tension is measured. In effective preparations, this amplitude should be as small as possible.
European Patent No. 0 063 311 is named as being representative of aqueous preparations. In this patent, a material containing silicone oil and wax in the form of an oil/water dispersion is described for the substantive finishing of yarns and threads. The material contains dissolved or dispersed in water
(a) 5 to 80% by weight of a silicone oil with a viscosity of 500 to 50,000 mm.sup.2 /sec. at 25.degree. C.,
(b) 10 to 80% by weight wax with a melting point .gtoreq.40.degree. C.,
(c) 1 to 10% by weight fatty acids with 6 to 22 carbon atoms, which may be saturated, branched or substituted or have double bonds,
(d) 0.4 to 12% by weight of cationic imidazolinium salts,
(e) 0 to 10% by weight ethoxylated fatty amines.
The sum of components (a) to (e) must be 100% by weight.